


Driving Lessons

by Doranwen



Category: Alphas (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doranwen/pseuds/Doranwen
Summary: In which Gary is much calmer about his first time on the road than Bill is.





	Driving Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HopefulNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/gifts).



"That's a stop sign," Bill points out as the car slows. He keeps clenching and unclenching his hands. Gary wonders why; Bill's not getting ready to fight anyone.

"I know, Bill," says Gary. "I have to come to a complete stop, and then I can look to see if it's clear to drive across." Gary looks both ways, lifts his foot off the brake, presses the accelerator down. The car lurches forward and crosses the road. A horn blares behind them, coming from the car flashing past their rearview mirror. "My mom says those aren't polite words," Gary tells Bill.


End file.
